


It’s Always Been You

by OnceBlinkInsomniac



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceBlinkInsomniac/pseuds/OnceBlinkInsomniac
Summary: Based on a request I got on tumblr which asked for Sua’s first fight with her gf
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	It’s Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got on tumblr. If anyone wants to request something, my tumblr is OnceInsomniac

You were sitting in a park bench, drenched to the core and wondering how exactly had things gotten to this point. You weren’t expecting things to turn out this way when you first awoke that morning. In fact, you had actually been really excited. After all, it’s not every day that you can celebrate your first-year anniversary with the love of your life.

You could still remember the day Bora had first come into your life as clear as if it had been yesterday.

_You sighted exasperatedly for what had to be the fifth time in the last 10 minutes. It was the first Friday your demanding boss had given you off in what felt like forever and, after sleeping through the morning and most of the afternoon, you had been looking forward to relaxing on the couch with your favorite snacks and binge watching the new season of your favorite drama._

_Your plans had been derailed, however, when you opened your kitchen cabinet only to realize you’d forgotten to stock up on said snacks. Or on food in general, really. You were used to spending most of your time at the office and eating there and since your job kept you quite busy you didn’t have lots of friends visiting you so you tended to forget to do the groceries more often than what was probably considered normal._

_You felt annoyance fill you as you hastily shoved on the first pair of jeans and oversized hoodie you found. You could have easily foregone the snacks and just watched the drama but your unhealthy obsession with junk food meant you would now have to make a quick trip to the closest convenience store._

_You took a quick glance at the alarm clock sitting on your dresser, surprised to see that it was already nearing eight pm. At least that explained the growling in your stomach considering you hadn’t eaten anything all day, to busy catching up on sleep. You walked out of your small apartment, shoving in your earphones and hitting shuffle on your playlist, quietly humming along to the song as you walked to the convenience store located a block away from your apartment._

_You usually preferred walking places rather than driving, as it helped you think, and you had never really felt unsafe walking through your neighborhood but this time you could have sworn you could feel eyes staring at the back of your head. You quickened your pace, eager to get to the store which was right ahead. You quickly entered it, immediately feeling safer in the bright store than you had outside, where darkness was quickly descending._

_Once inside, you walked over to the snack section, quickly forgetting the weird feeling you had felt, to busy trying to decide what to buy. You took your time deciding between barbeque or onion chips before deciding to get both. You had just moved to the chocolate aisle when you heard a scream coming from the other side of the store. You didn’t think anything about it as the scream sounded full playful. You simply rolled your eyes at people making so much noise before upping the volume of your_ _music._

_A few minutes later, you finally had everything you were looking for and were making your way to the cashier when two girls caught your attention. One was really short while the other one was quite tall and the shorter of the two was clearly the culprit of the screams you had heard earlier, considering the screeching that was still coming from her as she playfully hit the other girl on the arm, a huge smile on her face which seemed to grow as the annoyance on the taller girl’s face also grew. Although you could clearly see the fondness in the taller woman’s eyes even as she seemed about to hit her back._

_Both women were beautiful but something about the shorter girl made you unable to move your eyes from her. Maybe it was the way she didn’t seem to care about the fact that she was in public place and was just having fun, or maybe it was the noisy laughter coming out of her, full of unadulterated joy. All you knew was that something about her called to you._

_You were so busy staring at her that you didn’t realize that your staring had been noticed until you felt a pair of eyes looking at you. You turned to see the taller of the two looking at you weirdly, probably wondering why you were standing in the middle of the store staring at her friend like a creep. You felt yourself blush furiously at being caught before forcing yourself to look away. You quickly went to the cashier and paid for your stuff before heading towards the door._

_It was there, however, that you saw that darkness had fallen while you were buying your stuff and remembered the feeling of being watched while making your way to the store. You stood by the door, hesitating and wondering if you should call a cab even though your apartment was just one block away. You stood there for a few minutes contemplating your choices when a voice broke through your thoughts. “Is everything all right?” a voice asked. You turned around to find yourself face to face with the two women you had noticed earlier. The taller of the two had been the one to ask._

_“Oh yeah. Sorry. Am I blocking the door?” you asked, thinking that was why they had stopped to talk to you on their way out. “No, it’s okay. We were just wondering why you were standing motionless at the door. Especially considering the store’s about to close in five minutes”, the shorter one spoke this time. You had been so busy looking through the store you hadn’t even realized it was almost closing time._

_“Oh. I’m not… I wasn’t…” you stuttered, not sure how to explain that you were too scared to go back out. “Do you live close?”, the shorter one asked. Usually you are very wary of strangers and wouldn’t tell someone you didn’t know where you lived but apparently your brain didn’t get the memo that the person asking was a stranger, albeit a very beautiful one. “Um, yeah. I mean. I live a block away”, you answered. “Great. We can walk you. It’s dangerous to walk outside after dark, right Yoohyeon-ah?”, she asked the taller woman who quickly nodded her agreement, a knowing smirk on her face. “I’m Bora by the way. And this is my friend Yoohyeon.”_

_“Hi, I’m y/n.” you answered. You stood there for a few seconds thinking of a way to respectfully reject Bora’s offer but she didn’t give you the chance. Before you knew it, the woman was clinging to your arm as if you were friends and dragging you outside. “It’s very nice to meet you y/n” she said._

_As you all walked towards your apartment, you stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Bora didn’t seem to mind, however, as she chatted on endlessly even though no one was answering. You were admittedly a little weirded out by the shorter woman and turned to look at Yoohyeon questioningly but she simply shrugged, apparently used to her friend’s eccentricity_. 

_Once there, Bora finally let go of your arm before taking your phone out of nowhere. “What are you doing”, you asked her. “I’m giving you my number. I’m guessing you won’t mind considering the way you were looking at me back at the store”, she said. You found yourself blushing once again at the implication that she had caught you staring. She then gave your phone back to you, sending you one final smirk before turning to leave. “It was nice to meet you y/n”, Yoohyeon said before following after her friend._

_You shrugged of the weirdness of the interaction and entered your apartment. You had just settled down on the couch to finally watch tv a few minutes later when a music note rang from your phone, warning you of a new message. You stared at the screen, watching the message from the unknown number. “Hey, so I was thinking of going to dinner tomorrow but its kind of unsafe being out there alone at night. Want to return the favor?”_

_A small smile made its way to your face as you could just imagine the smug smile the older woman was probably wearing at what she perceived to be a smooth move._

_Dinner the next day had gone better than expected as you got to know the other woman better. You had quickly realized she was actually quite soft underneath the flirty exterior and she had made you laugh more during the dinner than you had in a long time. It hadn’t taken you long to accept her offer of taking you on a second date._

_Things had moved quickly after that and soon you were in the best relationship you had ever been in. It had been a whole year and not once had you guys fought. Until now._

You had been so excited to celebrate you guys anniversary. You had woken up early in order to prepare for the day. You would have liked to spend the whole day with her but Bora was in the middle of preparations for a new comeback and she had to spend the day in the studio. It was unfortunate but you understood what you had been getting into when you got into a relationship with an idol and you fully supported her dreams, even if it sometimes meant you didn’t get to spend as much time together as you would have liked.

It was for the best anyways, you reasoned, as you were going to spend the whole day in the kitchen cooking up all of Bora’s favorite foods anyways. You knew Bora thought you guys were simply going out to a restaurant that night but you were planning to surprise her with a romantic, home-cooked dinner instead, feeling it was more intimate.

And so that’s how you spent the morning and afternoon, running around your too small kitchen cooking, and looking at your phone, wondering why Bora hadn’t yet responded to the message you’d sent her that morning wishing her a happy day and telling her you couldn’t wait to see her that night.

You figured she was simply to busy with practice to check her phone and shrugged it off. By 8:30 you had finished setting up the table, lighting candles and putting flowers in the middle to set the mood. Now all that was left was to wait for Bora to come home. You checked your phone once more, feeling a little annoyed at the radio silence but once more thinking it wasn’t Bora’s fault that she had to prepare for the new comeback. You knew she had been really stressed lately and had been staying even later at the company to practice more.

You watched as 8:00 became 8:30 and soon after 9:00 and still there was no sign of your girlfriend. You weren’t sure if you should feel angry or worried at this point. You decided to be understanding and wait a little bit longer but by the time 9:30 arrived you were starting to get seriously worried. This was so unlike Bora. She was usually always on time and would always make sure to call or text you if she was going to be late.

You called Bora once again only to get no answer, just like the last dozens of times you’d tried. Worried, you decided to call Minji. You were quite close to all the other dreamcatcher members thanks to Bora, but you were especially close to the leader and you knew she always answered her phone. “Hey y/n, shouldn’t you be out celebrating your anniversary with Bora?”, she immediately asked once she answered.

Confusion filled you once again. “I thought Bora was with you guys. She hasn’t come back from practice yet. I assumed practice had run late once again and she’d forgotten to call me”, you told her. There was silence on the other line for a few seconds. “What are you talking about y/n? We only had practice until noon today. Bora said she was looking forward to some plans she had made. We assumed she was talking about you guys anniversary?” she explained.

You felt annoyance creeping on you. “Thanks Minji”, you answered, ignoring the older woman’s worried questions and hanging up. You suddenly remembered that both you and Bora had downloaded the find my friends app so you guys could locate each other in case anything ever happened. Resisting the urge to slap your forehead at having forgotten such information, you opened the app on your phone and were surprised at finding the dot that represented Bora to be at a bar located about 20 minutes away.

You quickly made your way outside, calling an uber as it was already dark outside and you had stopped walking outside during nighttime after you had met Bora. At least alone as the older woman had scolded you one too many times and told you how dangerous it was. You waited anxiously for the uber to arrive and once it did, you quickly got in and told the driver the directions to the bar.

The ride took no more than twenty minutes but it felt like a lifetime to you. Once there, you quickly thanked the driver before hopping off, making your way into the bar. It didn’t take long for you to recognize Bora. She was sitting in a table with another woman, laughing at something she said, a drink in her hand.

You could feel jealousy forming in the pit of your stomach. You’d spent all day working your ass off for her and here she was spending your anniversary with another woman. It seems she was able to feel your glare as she suddenly turned in your direction, her eyes meeting your own. You expected her to look ashamed or guilty, but her smile only grew at the sight of you.

“Jagi, you’re here”, she exclaimed, making her way towards you. She grabbed your arm and started walking back, clearly intending for you to follow her but you remained motionless. She turned to look at you, confused, and finally saw the anger you were clearly trying to hide. Her smile faded quickly. “Jagi, what’s wrong?”, she asked.

“What do you mean what’s wrong? Maybe the fact that you’re spending our one-year anniversary with another woman”, you spat out. You noticed how shock quickly overtook her features. “What on earth are you talking about, y/n? Our anniversary isn’t until Tuesday.”

You chuckled darkly. “It is Tuesday Bora. Maybe you’d know if you had bothered to read your text messages.” Realization seemed to wash over her as her face turned guilty but you didn’t want to hear what she had to say. Without another word, you pulled your arm from her grip before running out the bar, ignoring the shouts for you to stop.

You kept running, almost as if you were trying to outrun the pain. Eventually, you found yourself in the park located near your neighborhood. It was the same park where you and Bora had had your second date and where you both had spent many weekends together. The park was empty at this dark hour and you made your way to the closest park bench before sitting down.

Your heart ached at what had just happened. Knowing that you had been so excited, waiting eagerly for this day to come, only to realize that clearly the day didn’t mean as much to Bora as it meant to you. You suddenly felt a jacket being thrown over your shoulders, shielding you from the rain you hadn’t even realized has started.

You were so lost in your thoughts you hadn’t even realized it had started raining. You felt the person sit besides but you refused to look at them, recognizing your girlfriend from the familiar smell of cinnamon and vanilla that seeped from the jacket that now hung around you.

“Jagiya, please look at me”, she pleaded. You refused, staring straight ahead. You heard her sight before you felt fingers grasping your chin, turning your face so your eyes could meet hers. “Jagi, I’m sorry. I know that’s not enough but I’m truly sorry. I just had so much on my mind and I’ve been so stressed out about this comeback that I completely forgot. I know it’s not an excuse. You deserve better than someone who would spend our anniversary with someone else. But I promise you that she was just an old friend from school. She was in the area for a job interview and she texted me so we could catch up. I swear if I had remembered our plans I never would have gone.”

Your heart clenched at the sadness in Bora’s voice. You knew she was telling the truth. You knew her to well to know when she was being honest. But that didn’t mean you weren’t still hurt at how the day you had been so excited for had turned out. “I know you would never cheat. It’s just. Seeing you with her made my insecurities flare up”, you admitted.

“I’m sorry”, she said. You could see how much she meant it by the sincerity in her tone. “I’m sorry”, she repeated, hugging you tightly against her. “It’s only you, I swear. It’s always been you.” She whispered in your ear. And for the first time that night, you felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
